1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device having an improved transmittance for an external light and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays include a plurality of pixels which emit light to form an image. The pixels of OLED displays include an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLEDs emit light having a wavelength that depends on the type of organic material included in the light-emitting layer of the OLED. For example, the OLEDs can include different types of organic materials in order to emit one of a red, green and blue colored light. The OLED displays mixed light having different colors emitted by the OLEDs to form a color image. Recently, OLED displays having a predetermined transmittance have been studied.